turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Christopher Marlowe
I have to say, dealing with RB and WHGTY has reignited some interest in not only in Shakespeare (I was doing some unpacking and found my complete Shakespeare volume, yay!), but in Marlowe, as well. TR 16:32, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :I find myself bardolating quite a bit myself these days. I never lost my Shakespeare collection, but I recently took it off the shelf for the first time in a while. :Marlowe, yes, but a little less so. Perhaps this owes to having read and enjoyed RB so much, but I do tend to think of him as Shakespeare's sidekick. Turtle Fan 19:44, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Eo, why don't you ever make substantive changes? Why do you so love changing seperate to separate, as though that were your raison d'etre? Turtle Fan 13:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't see much point in rolling line-editing back once completed. TR 16:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::The point is letting him know that we expect more of a contribution than waging a holy war against the word "seperate." Turtle Fan 08:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Membership in Lord Westmorland's Men "Christopher Marlowe (1564-1598), of Lord Westmorland's Men" I don't think so. I don't believe he was affiliated with any theater company. ML4E (talk) 18:55, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :That is my recollection. An Amazon search didn't reveal any direct connection to Lord Westmorland's Men aside from performance of some of his plays. TR (talk) 20:09, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :I'm quite sure he was not part of the troupe. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:34, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Deletions The Supervolcano bit can be eliminated as a lit ref. The "We Haven't Got There Yet" bit just might qualify to stay, but just barely.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:03, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :The quote "Why, this is hell, nor am I out of it" is pretty well-trod. Rather than the lit ref apge, I suggest we should do a lit comm here a la Otto von Bismarck's sausage and Anastas Mikoyan's raindrops. That would eliminate Supervolcano for sure. TR (talk) 18:54, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::That might be better on The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus page than here.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:53, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :::The Faustus article covers the references made in-story and includes one for TWTCE that's not here. TR's suggestion would cover famous quotes from the author and is a way to clear out the article of the incidentals that is better than putting them in the "Lit. Allusions" article. ML4E (talk) 17:31, August 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::I didn't realize we had The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus as a page, actually. Since the quote does come from the play, I could see Jonathan's suggestion as a viable alternative. I'll leave it to the majority. TR (talk) 18:41, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::I think Faustus would be the logical home, though a cross-reference might also be in order. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:53, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :::The Faustus article covers the references to the play including the line. My thinking is that at the beginning of this article we have something along the lines: ::::"Why this is hell, nor am I out of it." is perhaps Marlowe's most famous line. A number of characters in the works of Harry Turtledove quote this line which may be found in The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus. :::This way we can remove the SV and the WHGTY sub-sections. ML4E (talk) 20:14, August 31, 2016 (UTC)